blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 54: Lexi, Pt. 3
Kei and Lexi stand there. Still at an impasse. Kei: So what’s about to happen? Lexi: We’re waiting. Kei: Waiting for what? Lexi: The final decision. Suddenly a messages flies down, encapsulated by a bubble. Lexi pops it, and opens the envelope and reads the letter. Lexi smiles. Kei: What is it? Lexi: You’re lucky Kei. You’re going back. Kei: I’m going back to living with Shigure and the others. Lexi: (solemnly nodding) Yes. Kei: And what about you? Lexi: What about me? Kei: This may be the last time I ever see you. Lexi: Oh I doubt that. Kei: Huh? Lexi: When you get old and die, I’ll be right here waiting for you. Kei: You’ll be waiting. Lexi: But I’m going to give you a couple of conditions Lexi begins to walk towards him. Kei: Wait! Lexi: Huh? Kei: You said touching you would be death. Lexi: Not anymore, now that your fate is decided, I can’t intervene. Only enjoy the time I have left with you. Lexi approaches Kei. Lexi: Listen to me, Kei. Its time you moved on. My adventure with you has come to an end. Seeing you in a state of constant sadness, it hurts my heart. Kei: Lexi, I… Lexi places a finger over his lips. Lexi: You have a woman waiting for you down there. Kei: Shigure… Lexi moves her finger. Lexi: I want you to make her as happy as you did me. I want you to have kids. I want the two of you to be as happy as you can possibly be. Kei: Lexi… Lexi: And when the two of you get old and die, I’ll welcome you home with open arms, and we can spend the rest of eternity together. Kei: I… Lexi: But for now you have business down there, you have too many people counting on you to come back. Your family is probably worried sick down there. Kei: I know. Lexi: Not to mention you were tasked with helping someone stay safe, or are you forgetting about Alexandria. Kei: Alexandria… Lexi: Treat her, like she were our daughter, Kei. Kei: Lexi… Lexi: Because that’s exactly how I would’ve treated her. Kei: I will. Lexi: Its time for you to start a brand new adventure with Shigure. And now its time for you to glow. Kei begins to glow with a mysterious light. Kei: No, not yet! Lexi: Goodbye, Kei. I don’t want to see you again until you die of old age. Lexi kisses him on the lips. Back with Shigure and Kokoa, they notice the slight twitches as Kei seemingly awakes. Shigure moves to the front of the well, and as Kei’s eyes open, Shigure is the first person he sees. Shigure: (Tearing up) You’re okay… Kei: Lexi says hi. Shigure leaps and hugs him. Shigure: You had me so worried! I thought I was going to lose you! Kei: (Quietly) Sorry for making you worry about me. Shigure: (through muffled sobs) You idiot! I can’t believe you would go alone out there! You knew people were going to come after you! You should’ve taken someone with you! Kei: (Quietly) I know. I will next time. Shigure grips on to him tightly. He can feel it. Shigure: And don’t ever leave me again. Kei: … Shigure: I’ve already lost Mitch and Lexi. I can’t lose you too! I won’t know what to do with myself! You have to stay! Kei: (Thinking) I know Lexi, I know. She wanted me back most of all. Shigure: I’m never going to let you go again, do you hear me?! I’m going to be like your shadow following you everywhere!! Kei: Okay Shigure. Shigure: I...wait… Shigure moves back in front of him, and she sees his soft eyes. Shigure: Why are you…? Kei: While in my time incapacitated, Lexi and I talked for a while. She called me an idiot. Just like I thought she would. Shigure: You talked to Lexi? Kei: She helped guide me back, just a little bit. Shigure: Your eyes. Kei: Yeah, I think I finally got closure to what I wanted. Shigure: (Eyes wide) Closure? Kei: Lexi is watching over us. And she called me an idiot for sulking so long over her, and using her as an excuse. I won’t let that get in the way anymore. Shigure: Kei… Kei leans in, bringing his face close to hers. Kei: I also have to fulfill one of the other conditions Lexi gave me. Shigure: (Blushing) C-conditions? Kei kisses her on the lips. She returns the kiss. Kei: She told me that you were waiting for me. She wanted me to be happy, and if I’m going to be happy, it’s going to be with you. Shigure: (Tearing up) Oh Kei! Shigure hugs him again. Kei: Still sore! STILL SORE! Meanwhile, Yuka was dealing with a hostage situation. Sadao: You have no weapons left, do you? Nothing else hidden under your clothes? If you pull a knife, I’ll… Yuka: Oh for the love of god. No my weapon is Gungnir and they are all over there on the ground out of my reach. Sadao: Good, so here’s what’s about to happen, the lady and I are going to leave, and if you or your or crazy friend follow me, the girl dies. Understand? Yuka: If you’re going to go then go, we won’t follow. But be warned you have been marked asshole. ???: Oh that won’t be necessary. A sword is suddenly pinned against the back of Sadao’s neck. ???: What a dishonorable showing, taking an un-armed girl hostage. Yuka: Oh thank goodness. (pulls her guns back to her via a glyph) I was gonna shoot the bastard anyways. Isao: Let the girl go. Sadao lets Rie go, and she moves behind Yuka. Sadao: The Silver Samurai...but...you… Isao: I don’t take kindly to people like you, so go before I change my mind. Sadao turns tail and runs. Isao: I said I wouldn’t do anything, but I never said anything about Yuka. I believe you have a score to settle, Yuka? Yuka: (The rifle form of Gungnir appears in her hands as she takes aim a glyph forming at the end of its barrel) Why thank you (yelling to the fleeing Sadao) I told you that you were marked, MARKED FOR DEATH! Yuka pulls the trigger, the shot, taking the form of a beam of energy, hits Sadao straight in the chest burning a hole straight through him. Isao: Good riddance to bad rubbish. A shot can be heard from inside the cave. Mai walks out of the cave and joins the group. Mai: Isao? Isao: It is my hope that you, removed, Takumi? Mai: I did. Isao: Good. Those two I hated. The men were mere pawns with numbers attached. The only reason they got numbers was because they helped number 12, or as he’s otherwise known Kenji. Mai: And they were good enough to almost put my brother on his deathbed. Isao: That’s why I came running. I figured I could be of use. Mai: Thank you, Isao, I’ll breathe a little easier at night knowing you’re around. Mai turns to Yuka. Mai: So in all the hoopla, I forgot to mention that you were hiding ‘secrets’. She smiles. Yuka: (cocks her head to the side) What that I was known as the Mark of Death? Or that I could pull my guns to me no matter where I was? Mai: Oh, sure, all of that is very impressive in itself. Getting to watch you use Gungnir is very impressive in and of itself. But underneath all your clothes, you’re one sexy seductress, aren’t you? Mai laughs. Yuka’s face turns bright red as she wraps her arms around herself. Mai wraps her own arms around Yuka’s. Mai: (Whispering in Yuka’s ear.) But you’re my sexy seductress. She briefly kisses Yuka on the cheek. Yuka’s face freezes in shock as it begins to turn an even brighter shade of red. Mai: Thank you for helping me, Yuka. Yuka: N-no problem… Isao: (Clearing his Throat) Miss Rie, I believe we should leave the two ladies alone. Rie nods. The two of them quietly leave. Mai: And honestly Yuka, we need to get you some clothes that will let you flaunt your sexy girlish figure! Yuka: W-what why!? Mai: We can’t hide your ‘secret weapons’ underneath! We gotta make you look like one sexy daughter of a gun! I know one sexy little number that would be perfect for you! Yuka: B-but… Mai laughs. Mai: I’m just teasing you, Yuka. When you’re comfortable showing off your sexy figure to the world, we can. Until then, it can be our little secret. Mai winks at her. Yuka: (blushes) I-I just...never mind. (hides her face under her hat) Mai: You’re so cute when you’re shy. Mai plants another kiss on her cheek. Yuka musters up enough courage to hug Mai herself. Yuka: (softly) I only showed this because of you. Mai hugs back. Mai: (softly) Then I’ll cherish every moment. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter